


of not-boyfriends and coffee

by impulserun



Series: we'll be fine [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint and Bucky are in the worst rock band this side of the Equator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of not-boyfriends and coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [“非男友”和咖啡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893310) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



“Your not-boyfriend is monopolising my not-boyfriend’s time,” Natasha informs him calmly.

Steve blinks up at her. Natasha takes the opportunity to steal his coffee.

“Get your own,” he protests half-heartedly.

Natasha rolls her eyes.

“I _did_ have my own, that’s the point,” she says, downing his drink – Steve’s heart breaks just a little, because _coffee, no_ – “until Barnes came along and started enabling him.”

Clint doesn’t attend the academy. Not yet, anyway; there’s a strict no-pets-on-campus-ground policy, but Fury is considering amendments. Until then, Clint lives off-campus in a little apartment with Lucky, his rescue dog. He visits on the weekend, and when he’s needed for missions, and that’s about it.

Steve remembers the day Clint met Bucky.

Their guitars rest on the same stand now. Clint’s is purple.

His ears will never be the same.

“I would love to support Clint in his musical endeavours,” says Natasha, “but only if you convince him to play with his hearing aids _in_ , for once.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clint is deaf and Bucky is tone deaf. This can only end well. 
> 
> ~~I do like to think of Bucky as being a semi-decent musician, but alas. Canon interfered.~~
> 
> ~~I'll settle for him being a good guitarist and a shit singer.~~


End file.
